Prewedding!
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Donghae tidak tau kenapa ia berada di tempat itu, tempat Prewedding. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat ia tau siapa pasangannya, yaitu seorang yang selama ini ia kagumi./Haehyuk/GS/Bad summary/RnR?


_**Pra wedding**_

_**.**_

_**Author's note : haloo para Haehyuk Shipper, salam kenal ne. ini fict Haehyuk pertamaku.**_

_**Minal aidzin wal fa idzin ya, bagi yang merayakannya :D**_

_**Langsung saja, happy read chingu ^-^v**_

_**Disclaimer : mereka yang ada di fict ini milik Tuhan YME**_

_**Warning :**_

_**OOC, typo, GS for Eunhyuk, alur kecepatan, diksi tak beraturan, dll**_

_**Pair : Haehyuk dll**_

_**.**_

**^-^v**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Seol.

Sayangnya tidak cukup cerah untuk seorang pemuda yang tengah bergelung di tempat tidur. Teriakan sang kakak yang mencoba membangunkannya pun tak diindahkannya. Hanya semakin merapatkan selimut untuk membalut tubuhnya. Guncangan pada tubuhnya yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya pun tak digubrisnya. Sang kakak yang sedari tadi mencoba membangunkannya pun tak kehabisan akal, ia menarik nafas perlahan dan-

"Lee Donghae, kalau kau tak bangun juga kubuang semua ikan-ikan kesayanganmu dan semua barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan EunhyukMU itu!"

Dengan sekali sentakan, pemuda bernama Lee Donghae itu terbangun dan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan yang memelas karna masih mengantuk. Ayolah, ini masih jam 6, eh? Tunggu, jam berapa sekarang? Pemuda itu menoleh kearah jam weker yang berada disampingnya dengan seksama. Omo, jam 08.30 sekarang.

"Mau tidur sampai jam berapa eh?"

Dilihatnya sang kakak yang tengah tersenyum 'manis' sekarang. Tentunya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh pemuda itu.

"Hehehe…mian noona, aku ngantuk sekali sih," jawabnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau mau semua ikan-ikan dan barang-barang EunhyukMU itu kubuang?" ucapnya santai namun sadis disaat yang bersamaan. Donghae melotot tak percaya.

"Jangannn~ Noonaku yang manis, jangan apa-apakan barangku ne," pintanya memelas.

"Cepatlah mandi, kau tak lupa janjimu kemarin kan?"

Dengan helaan nafas, pemuda itu beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi mandi.

"Merepotkan."

"Apa kau bilang barusan?"

"Menyenangkan noonaku sayang."

Hah… harusnya hari libur ini, digunakan untuk berlibur atau beristirahat dirumah. Di paksa oleh sang kakak sama sekali bukan rencana seorang Lee Donghae. Ia mengumpat didalam hati, kenapa ia punya kelemahan yang menjadi kartu as bagi kakaknya itu. Jangan salahkan Donghae bila ia begitu menyayangi hewan bernama Ikan itu, dan jangan salahkan ia juga kenapa ia bisa begitu menyukai artis bernama Eunhyuk itu .hanya Tuhan dan author yang tau #plak!

Sehingga ia akan kalah telak bila kakaknya mengancam menggunakan nama Eunhyuk itu.

Tak berapa lama ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang kelihatan santai. Kaus berwarna putih dengan gambar nemo, jaket berwarna hitam, dan jangan lupakan, jeans hitam melekat dikakinya.

Simple bukan?

Di ruang tengah, ia sudah menemukan Noonanya sedang menunggunya.

"Kau makanlah dulu, baru kita pergi," titahnya, bagaimanapun, ia adalah kakak yang perhatian terhadap adiknya. Donghae mengangguk dan pergi kemeja makan.

"Kau mau kemana, rapih begitu?" sapa ummanya setelah sebelumnya memberikan ciuman lembut dipipi anaknya.

"Mau pergi mengantar Jessica noona, umma," sambil memakan sandwichnya ia menjawab.

"Begitu, jagalah kakakmu ya!"

"Ne, umma. Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu ne."

"Ne, hati-hati."

"Noona, ayo," Jessica menoleh kearah Donghae dan segera berdiri.

"Umma, kami berangkat ne," pamitnya lalu menggandeng tangan adiknya keluar rumah.

Mereka pergi menggunakan sepeda motor.

Tak berapa lama kemudian~

"Kenapa Noona mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini sih?"

Gerutuan Donghae membuat senyum terukir di paras Jessica. Sedangkan Donghae mengamati tempat di sekitarnya.

"Kau kan sedang libur, tak apakan kalau menemani noona kesini,"

"Tapi kenapa ke tempat seperti ini?"

Jessica juga memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tak ada yang salah, pikirnya.

"Kemarin noona jalan-jalan disekitar sini bersama Namjachingu noona, ternyata disini ada lomba pra wedding, dan salah satu panitianya menawari noona. " jelasnya.

Jessica menerima tawaran tersebut, toh tak ada salahnya. Namjachingunya juga tak keberatan. Hitung-hitung untuk foto pra wedding mereka nanti, kalau menangpun ada hadiahnya pula. Sekali dayung, 2-3 pulau terlampaui.

"Kenapa mengajakku, ajak saja Namjachingu Noona." Jessica nyengir kearah Donghae.

"Hehehe…habis Dia tak bisa menjemputku, kau kan nganggur, jadilah kau kuminta untuk mengantarku. Temani aku sampai dia datang yah?" pintanya dengan puppy eyes yang menggemaskan.

Hah… kalau sudah begini, sudah dipastikan ia tak dapat menolaknya.

15 menit telah berlalu, nampaklah seorang namja tengah berjalan kearah Donghae dan Jessica.

"Maaf, aku telat dating kesini," ucapnya dengan rasa bersalah yang cukup kentara dari nada bicaranya.

"Gwencana oppa, lagipula ada Donghae yang menemaniku. Kajja kita masuk. Donghae, kalau kau mau pulang atau jalan-jalan boleh kok. Terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku," dengan senyuman manis Jessica meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terduduk di motornya.

Donghae lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya, sambil berfikir mau kemana tujuannya setelah ini.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, terlihat seorang Yeoja tengah terlihat panik. Terlihat dari gesturnya yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tak karuan.

"Bagaimana ini, kurang satu peserta lagi,. Aish bagaimana?" yeoja bername tag Kristal itu tak sengaja menatap Donghae yang masih terduduk di motornya. Diperhatikannya Donghae dengan seksama. Sebuah ide melintas diotaknya. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Donghae.

"Permisi, tuan maaf mengganggu," ucapnya sopan. Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Maukah tuan membantu saya?"

"Membantu apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tuan ikut saya saja sekarang, kumohon," Kristal menggeret Donghae turun dari motornya dan membawanya ke dalam gedung yang dimasuki Noonanya tadi. Donghae ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi pegangan Yeoja satu ini cukup kuat. Sepertinya ia memang sangat membutuhkan pertolongan.

Donghae memasuki ruangan yang sepertinya ruang tata rias, dengan wajah heran.

Mau apa dia dibawa kesini?

"Mau apa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Begini tuan-"

"Panggil aku Donghae saja," ucap Donghae memotong ucapan Yeoja itu.

"Ah, baiklah Donghae ssi, saya Kristal, saya salah satu panitia lomba pra wedding ini. Peserta pra wedding ini kurang satu pasangan, karena waktunya singkat, saya mohon Donghae ssi mau jadi peserta kegiatan ini?" Pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Tambahan, airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya, siap meluncur kapan saja.

"MWO?" kaget? Tentu saja. Ingin sekali menolak dengan tegas, tetapi kasihan juga melihat Yeoja yang ingin menangis ini.

"Ku mohon Donghae ssi?" pintanya seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya-memohon-

Donghae menghela nafas berat. Ia pandangi yeoja dihadapnnya ini.

"Tapi aku tak punya pasangan," akhirnya ia mengalah dan berusaha membantunya.

Kristal mengangkat kepalanya yang sedaritadi tertunduk dan tersenyum senang.

"Anda tenang saja, rekan saya sudah mengurus tentang hal itu," jawabnya riang.

Tak lama terdengar suara ribut didepan pintu ruangan itu.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut acara ini?"

"Kumohon nona, sekali ini saja,"

"Tidak mau, lagipula aku tak punya pasangan."

"Nona tenang saja, masalah pasangan, pasangan anda sudah menunggu di dalam."

Kriiett

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang Yeoja yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Nah Donghae ssi, ini pasanganmu," tunjuk Kristal kearah seorang Yeoja yang baru saja masuk.

Kedua bola mata Donghae membulat.

"Eunhyuk?!"

.

To be continued

Bagaimana? Gajekah? Ini baru permulaan hehehe…

Ayo para Haehyuk shipper, tunjukan diri kalian :D

Akhir kata read and review please, agar saya tau pendapat kalian semua ^-^

Salam hangat.

Next or delete?


End file.
